


Bonding over the forgetful idol

by Saku015



Series: Yuyuu Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, Forgetful Victor Nikiforov, Friendship, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, Male Friendship, Yuyuu Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Yuri has a deep talk with Yuuri.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuyuu Week 2017 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067774
Kudos: 26





	Bonding over the forgetful idol

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Discussion.

While Victor was in Nagahama, Yuuri suggested that they could watch some kind of B-category movie called ’The King and the Skater’. Yuri, tired as hell and with a running nose, did not protest. Its’ music was familiar to Yuri. Yakov wanted him to skate to it in the last season.

"It is my best friend’s favorite film," Yuuri babbled.

"Whatever," Yuri said, trying to concentrate on the movie.

Half an hour had passed, when Yuri had enough. He grabbed a pillow and threw it to Yuuri. Yuuri raised up his hands to defend himself.

"What the hell, Katsudon?! Stop staring at me!" Yuuri played with the edge of his t-shirt which made Yuri mad. "What do you want?"

"Yurio, can I ask you something?" Yuri shuddered. "Why do you want Victor to choreograph your routine? I know, he is a skating god, but why?" He did not predict that the younger would actually answer.

Yuri turned to the other direction, then took a deep breath.

"I had met Victor when I was ten. If his timetable had let him, he was beside me and comforted me when I felt alone, because of the distance between my grandpa and me." Yuri had no idea, why he told that to Katsudon. Maybe to make him feel remorse? No, that was not the reason. "After I had jumped a quadruple at the Junior World Championship - "

"I saw that! It was flawless!" Yuuri said, excitedly.

"You watched it, because there wasn’t anything better to watch, da?" Yuuri froze. ’I thought.’ "So, just as I said, after that he praised me, and promised me a routine of his own." A frown appeared on Yuris’ face. "I had thought that everything would be perfect… but then you came and he forgot everything else. Even the promise he had made to me."

"It’s not fair," Yuuri mumbled. "He knew about your feelings towards him and still…"

Yuri grabbed his chest and gasped dramatically.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Mari peeked into the room. "Katsudon said something bad about Victor!"

"Yurio, I am not joking!" Yuuri shouted. He nodded towards his sister who – after that – left the room. Yuri backed away. He had never heard the other raising up his voice. "It is unacceptable. You have to keep your promises to others. I am disappointed in him right now."

Yuri blushed and turned his head towards the TV again.

"If you want to be friends with me, it is not working. One way or another, I am going to crush you on the ice!"

Yuuri chuckled.

"I like you too."


End file.
